Something in the Mist
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: As Elizabeth finds her biological father, Professor Severus Snape, she never imagined how greatly her life would have changed for the better. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, slowly begins to show his true side as she befriends Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Just want to thank you, before you start reading. I hope you enjoy the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Something in the Mist<strong>

_Lately I've been having these dreams about my home life againg they always seem to come back worse than before and it's really been affecting my school work, so Professor Dumbledore decided that it would a good idea if I took Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. I was taking my lessons like I was suppose to and I really was trying but even so they weren't going so well. _

_"Ready Legilimens," Professor Snape yelled._

_Cowering in the corner of a darken room as a man stood over me yelling at the top of his lungs...the man advanced towards me hitting me as hard as he could leaving a large gash across my face...he was now yelling orders at me telling me if I didn't hurry up he would beat me...yelling at him to stop trying to throw him off as he raped me. _

_I suddenly felt my knees collide with the stone floor, as I cried into my hands. _

_"Who's that man?" Professor Snape asked. _

_"Nobody," I didn't understand why I cared. _

_"Tell me." _

_"The man that you saw was my father," I answered. _

_"Your father," He sounding beyond belief sceptical would have been an understatement. _

_"Well not my real father, but my mother's boyfriend but they insist upon me calling him father," what the hell does this have to do with anything like come on. _

_"What happened to your real father?" he asked and it almost sounded as if he cared, but that just couldn't be true like hello it's Snape. _

_"Why do you care?" I questioned him. _

_"Just tell me I might be able to help you to stop having these dreams but you need to tell what happen to your father,"_

_"All right he left my mother, she said that he was a good for nothing low life, he didn't care about me at all, that he went off to become some Death Eater, and that he was a danger..." _

_"To your family," he finished me sentence for me. _

_"Umm, yeah...I...how did you know that?" _

_"Your mother her name, would it happen to be Elle Andrews?" _

_"Yes Sir" _

_He crused underneath his breath as he turned around and looked away. _

_"What do you know about my mother and or father!" _

_"Your father he gave you that locket, correct?" _

_"Yes he did he said- wait how is this going to help with anything?" _

_"It will now finish what you were going to say." _

_"-I remember him saying something about leaving something inside the locket, something that he will always treasure no matter what, it's just I've never been able to open it." _

_"Give it here," _

_"NO, I just...I've never taken it off!"_

_"Look I might be able to open it," His hand reached forward, as my hands slowly moved to the necklace, I held it in the palm of my hand and gently unclasped the necklace placing it into Professor Snape's hand. _

_"Please Professor I really do want it back." _

_He pointed his wand at the locket and mumbled something under his breath I didn't catch it though. A picture then floated down onto the desk that now separated us. He picked it up and looked at it for a short time and smiled a sincere smile actually worked its way on to his face. At that he then past it to me and my mouth fell open, "That's me when... I was two it was my birthday...but who is that ma, whomever he is he looks quite happy to be there with me." _

_"That man is your father." _

_"What how do you know that?" _

_"Because that man is me," _

_"No it...it...it can't be." This was impossible Professor Snape my dad, no way. _

_"But it is Elizabeth." _

_"I'm sorry but thats the last thing I need is a father, you saw my memories. I don't want or need a father!" I yelled, scard and anger at the change of events that happened so quickly. Not wanting to hear what he had to say I spun on my foot and left heading for the Gryffindor tower. _

* * *

><p><em>AN; Thank you everyone for reading, please review I would love to know what you think, all positive and negitive feed back is more than welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Something in the Mist**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>I sat down beside Harry as the room filled with many gasped of shock, as I looked up and saw Snape standing there, not wanting to see him again I got up and left to the girls dormitories.<em>

_"__Elizabeth your locket," He hollered from the entrance. _

_"__Keep it and keep the picture I just don't fucking care," _

_I heard Harry whisper to Ron and Hermione "Don't care she would never take that thing off no matter what," _

_I finished walking up the stairs as Snape followed. I slammed the door through myself on my bed, whipping open the drawer to my side table pulling out a razor blade and began slitting my wrist over and over again deeper and deeper. Professor walked and I didn't stop cutting. _

_"__What are you doing?" Sounding stern yet worried, he grabbed my hand to stop me from cutting myself, and through the blade away, dropping my hand I tried to get up and runaway even though I was now weak from loss of blood. Snape grasped me from around the waist and flung me back on the bed "You're not cutting yourself any more-,"_

_"__Yes I am, now let go of me!" tears were flowing frantically down my face, still holding on to my waist, blood dripping on to his robes. _

_"__Elizabeth...please...I-," At that I fainted into his arms. _

_My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Professor Snape standing by me talking to Professor Dumbledore. _

_"__Professor's" _

_They whipped around and Dumbledore left without a word, leaving Snape and I alone. "Elizabeth look it, I can't stand knowing you are my daughter and," _

_"__- and what going out with Harry Potter, being in Gryffindor-," _

_"__No being treated the way you're being treated or treating yourself."_

_"__What am I to do about the way they treat me?" _

_"__Well you're not going back there I won't allow it." _

_"__Really than where will I go?" _

_"__You'll live with me Elizabeth-,"_

_"__No...I-," _

_"__Look it you have to trust me when I say I would never do anything to you like in your memories." Looking into his eyes he looked worried and there was a flicker of sadness. "You should know your mother left me, she didn't like the way that I wanted to raise you, she wanted an arrange marriage I wouldn't allow it, so I left and took you with me she claimed you were kidnapped and she got custody over you but that's going to change, - you'll move in with __my wife and I and you last name has been changed." _

_I slowly nodded my head, "Yes Professor...but...May I please have my locket back?" _

_"__When we are not in classes I would like you to call me dad father whatever it may be, and I already put your locket back on when you were sleeping," _

_"__Thank you...dad...Umm may I please go back the Common Room please?" _

_"__Yes unless you want to go down for dinner it is just starting."  
>"Sure maybe I'll see Harry!"<em>

_"__Hello Harry," I said sitting down as I gave him a sweet kiss. _

_"__Why was Snape in the Common Room last night?" Ginny asked sounding rather confused. _

_I explained everything to them about the memories, the locket and even about the picture about how Snape was my real father and I was going to be moving in with him. When I was finished they all just stared at me. (Well I would have to) _

_"__Snape's you real father?" Fred and George asked, in unison._

_"__Yeah I still can't believe it myself, you two." _

_"__Hey Liz, are you still going to be able to come to the Order for Christmas?" Hermione asked. _

_"__Yeah I'm sure he'll let me go, I'll ask him after potions class. _

_As Ron just finished eating, we all got up from the dining hall table and headed for potions. _

* * *

><p><em>AN; Thank- you everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed the story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>Potions had just ended and I was taking my time to pack up as the last couple of people left Dad called me. "Elizabeth I need a word with you."<em>

_"Yes," I answered walking up to his desk. _

_"__For the holidays I know you were supposed to go the Order but you will be coming to my place this time I am sorry for the in convenience." _

_"__No problem...Umm how will we be getting there?" _

_"__Oh we will be taking a carriage down to Hogsmeade and we will apparate the rest of the way." _

_"__All right thank you dad...Bye" _

_"__Bye" _

_I left with a snap of the door and went back to the Common Room before last class before Christmas Break; Transfiguration. _

_"__Hey Ron Hey Hermione, Hello Babe" _

_"__Did you talk to Snape yet?"  
>"Oh yeah about that...well umm" <em>

_"__You can't come can you," Hermione said sounding really upset. _

_"__Sorry!"_

_"__Oh, well guess it's not the end of the world." _

_"__That's the sprit Ron," _

_"__Yes, it is" Harry mumbled under his breath. _

_"__Hermy, have you seen my black skirt?" We were busy packing our stuff for the holidays. _

_"__Yeah it's right here," _

_"__Thanks." I said as she through it back at me and quickly slipped it on. We walked down to the Common Room, to say bye to Ron, "Wait do you know where Harry is?"_

_"__I don't know I haven't seen him since after class," Ron answered. _

_"__I was just hoping to say good bye to him before I had to leave, oh well Bye guys, see you all later." _

_"__Good Bye Elizabeth." _

_I pushed through the crowed and saw Dad outside than I saw Harry standing there to, "Harry! __I thought I would be able to say good bye to you before I left," I kissed him passionately._

_"__Don't say that I wouldn't let you leave without having said good bye." Dad finished putting my stuff in the carriage I saw the look that he gave Harry, I know full well he didn't like him. "Good Bye Elizabeth I love you," _

_"__I love you to Harry," With another passionate kiss I climbed into the carriage, I have to admit riding with Snape was a little weird but I got used to it. When we got out he began to speak, "Will you please grasp my right arm."_

_"__Sure," I grasped his right arm, and there was a feeling of being forced through a very tight tube. I opened my eyes, "No why are we here I...I..." We were at my house where father said I won't have to come back to. _

_"__We need to get your belongings-," _

_"__They can stay here,"_

_"__I also need a word with your mother."_

_"__Okay than Dad," Once we were inside Dad began to speak._

_"__I want you to go and get the rest of your belongings and I will be right here." _

_"Yes Dad." _

_I left dad alone and headed off to my room like he had asked me to do._

* * *

><p><em>AN; Thank you everyone for reading, please review and let me know how I am doing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><em>I went to my bedroom and packed the last of my stuff, when I finished I felt someone tightly tie a gag around my mouth, their arm wrapped around my waist and held me there as they pulled down my underwear, I tried to scream but nothing worked not a sound came out, they spun me around as the through off my shirt so that I was now facing them it was Jeff of course my mum's boy friend or my fake father as I once called him. Pulling down his pants and boxer's just a little bit throwing me down on the bed tears flowing down my cheeks he whispered, "We're going to have to make this quick don't want father finding out now do we," Hitting him over and over again struggling so he tied my hands behind my back, hitting me harder and harder leaving many gashes across my face. When all the sudden the light turned on and my dad stood there, he throws Jeff off of me into the corner. Dad untied my hands and removed the gag. <em>

_"__Crucio!" Jeff yelled and twitched in agony, I quickly redressed myself father wrapped his cloak around me and he finally let the cruse off of Jeff. _

_"__I'm so sorry it- I shouldn't have left you alone," _

_"__It's okay it really is," More tears leaked from my eyes Daddy healed the gashes and gave me a hug which somehow made me feel a whole lot better. I picked up my stuff and we once again apprated out of here and on to a road called Spinners End, we walked up a little way's and turned into a large brick house, when you first stepped in it was a large sitting area, filled with tons of black and brown leather books. A beautiful young woman came into the room and gave Snape I mean Dad a sweet innocent kiss as she welcomed him home, I smiled at this, I've never noticed how sweet people can be to one another. _

_"__Elizabeth this is Jen, Jen this is my daughter Elizabeth," _

_"__It's nice to meet you Jen," _

_"__It's nice to meet you to Elizabeth." She smiled. "Dinner is almost ready." _

_"__All right dear, I will she Elizabeth around and we will be right there," _

_"__Okay darling," With another sweet kiss she left back to the kitchen. _

_Dad showed me around and then finally my room it was gorgeous the walls were a light peppermint pink, the duvet was a beautiful mint green and an off white carpet the furniture was golden oak. MY bathroom was robins egg blue, the counter with the sink in the center was surrounded be granite and the stand up shower with glass doors and separate jetted spa tub, silly as it seems even the toilet seemed special to me somehow. Next Daddy showed me my closet which was just as gorgeous the walls were golden wheat all the shelves were a deep cherry red, and the silver bar with oak wooden hangers, there was even an island with granite top with small shelves around filled with shoes already. It then dawned on me that the rest of the closet was full as well with some of the most gorgeous outfits I've ever seen. My mouth fell open in awe. _

_"__All that's in here is yours feel free to wear whatever you wish whenever you wish," Dad __helped me put a few of my things away and then we slowly made our way down for dinner. We were sitting at the kitchen table like a normal family does as Dad and Jen talked quietly to themselves, I sat cross legged on the chair, "Elizabeth, Please sit properly," Dad said. _

_"__What?" _

_"__Put your feet on the ground" He said sharply. _

_"__Oh that sorry," _

_"__Are the Malfoy's still coming over tomorrow dear," Jen suddenly asked, after a small pause. Please say no, I thought myself. _

_"__No," yes I thought happily._

_ "But we are going to be going there to the manor for their annual Christmas Ball," He finished he sentence. _

_Of course, I sighed in my head slightly annoyed. _

* * *

><p><em>AN ; Thank you everyone. Pleas review and let me know how you think I am doing. All of my story were previously up loaded on quizilla, however I am transferring them to here so expect slightly quicker uploads for the first bit, though they will slow down as time goes along. Thank you and enjoy. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em>I just finished my make-up and putting on a red strapped gown on, as there was a knock on the door, "Yes" I called.<br>The door opened slowly and father walked in, his hands behind his back, he was already wearing a black tuxedo and cape. _

_"You look beautiful Elizabeth." He said, holding out his hand for me. _

_"Thank you father," I spoke sweetly, accepting his hand. _

* * *

><p><em>We arrived at the Malfoy Manor slowly father knocked on the door. As the door creaked opened there stood Lucius Malfoy, "Ahh, Severus, Jen and you must be Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you" <em>

_"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Malfoy" _

_"Draco well be down any minute now." _

_"I'm right here, Father," Draco spoke walking down a large spiral staircase. _

_"Draco please show Elizabeth the way," _

_"Of Course Father, Elizabeth" Draco extended his arm for me, I accepted since we were still in the presence of Daddy and Mr. Mrs. Malfoy. _

_"Thank you Draco." I said politely as I could towards him. _

_We walked up the stairs arm in arm, and the moment we were out of sight I let go of his arm. "What?" Draco snapped, turning to look at me. _

_"Nothing," I just kept walking I wasn't about to take the time to talk to Malfoy. _

_A hand grasped my wrist and whipped me around, "Elizabeth please, and look can we talk." He looked innocent but that look wouldn't last for very long. _

_"No," _

_"Why can't we talk?" _

_"Because there is no reason why we would need to talk, I don't even want to be here with you right now," I sneered at him. _

_"Look Elizabeth, can we please just talk," _

_"All right," I sighed, we walked through a pair of double doors which lead into a substantial sized room; I smiled with a slight laughed, "Big enough," _

_"Not really I was hoping it would be bigger," I had the most shocked look on my face, "I'm kidding," Draco laughed. "Elizabeth look I'm really sorry, about everything that I've done to you, it's just that you've always just been another one of Potter's groupies and I mean sure your friends with them all but you're like one of us now so I was thinking that maybe we could be friends now." _

_"I don't know Draco I mean I just..." _

_"I know... I know but please give us a chance," _

_"Us?" I questioned. _

_"Us as in the Slytherin's" _

_I sat thinking for, "all right I'll give you all a chance," _

_"Thank you" _

_The double doors opened and noticed a good portion of the Slytherin's were here. I could have sworn that some pulled away from one another and stop dancing umm... dirty and looked over at the door at the door even the music changed, when Draco spoke, " It's alright guys don't worry," and then everybody went back to dancing dirty and snogging and the music changed again. _

_I continued to walk right through everybody with Draco, went pushed through a pair of French door which lend to a beautiful large rose garden and a small white bench, that right there was where Draco lend me to. _

_We took a seat beside each other, "So, Elizabeth why Potter," _

_"Well he was always for me no matter what, he just understands me," _

_"UNDERSTANDS, HOW?" _

_"Look don't take this the wrong but why the hell do you care," I snapped. _

_"Lizzy, Please, look I'm just trying to understands this." Draco said, worry etched into his pale face._

_"I... I am sorry... I just..." _

_"Lizzy its fine just you have been through a lot..." he said looking down at the ground. _

_"H...how do you know that,"_

_"I can see it in your eyes," those words brought tears to my eyes; Harry has never even noticed something like that. "There's no sparkle left." I let a tear slip I couldn't help it. I felt a hand wipe it away. I smiled and looked up at Draco. _

_"Thank you," I whispered. _

_"For what," Draco laughed. _

_"Noticing something like that, I mean Harry never even noticed that and he the closest person to me it's just... I'm sorry." _

_"Don't be there is nothing to be saying sorry for." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek "we should get going back inside it's getting late." _

_"Yeah I guess we should," I laughed, as we headed back inside. _

* * *

><p><em>AN; Thank you everyone. Please let me know how I am doing. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>The break has nearly ended and am almost sad to have to be leaving here and Draco and I have become such good friends we have more in common than one would have thought I have grown to love Severus as a father as his wife like a mother. They have been extremely kind to me, I really couldn't have been happier here.<p>

If my heart didn't tell me so I myself wouldn't have believed it, I am with all my heart going to miss Draco, even though he's is returning to school as well things will be different he is Slytherin I am a Gryffindor. naturally we don't get along.

Besides Draco isn't going to want to ruin his reputation for me. and I knew that I was fine with it, I really truly was for now.

"Elizabeth," father called, from downstairs.

"Yes father,," I called back.

"Come down for a second."

"Coming" I called walking down the stairs. Entering the living to where father was sitting, "How are you doing" he spoke.

"Good thank you ," I answered politely.

"Very well, now as you know I will be returning to Hogwarts to night to prepare a few thing, now you may come along with me or I can drop you off at the order and you may go back with them"

A smile light up my face I could not believe that he was really asking my this of course it was obvious, "I would love to see harry Father that would fantastic," I squealed.

"All right then and your stuff together," father spoke we will leave as soon as your ready.

"All right, Father would you mind taking some of my stuff back to Hogwarts with you, please," I asked kindly, so that I didn't have to carrying everything with twice.

"Of course I will dear."

"Thank you."

I hurried back up stairs to pack a few things to stay the last night with harry at the Weasley's he would be so excited when we arrived there. As soon as I finished packing up my stuff I said good bye to mother and grasped father hand and we apprated to the Weasely's place.

We landed right in the ,middle of the kitchen during the supper. They all looked over and joy fulfilled their faces, Harry jump up from his chair and came running over to me.

"Lizzy!" he screamed, wrapping me into a hug.

"Oh Harry, its great to see you,"

"You to Lizzy but I didn't know that you were coming,"

"Well neither did I, dad said I could either go back to him to Hogwarts or stay here for the last couple days, its no surprise that I picked here."

"Well, thank you professor for allowing here to come and stay here," Harry spoke not sure if he should.

"Your welcome, Harry. I must be off now darling have a good time I will see you soon,"

"Bye dad, love you" and with that there was one last snap and he was gone out of sight leaving me with my friends and Harry to spend time before Hogwarts. I sighed happily to myself as I couldn't wait to get there and see everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Their dinner being nearly ready I decided to take this moment to go upstairs and unpack a few of my belongings. "I'm so glad that you were able to make it sometime during the holiday Elizabeth." Hermione spoke from behind me, after following me up the steps.<p>

"I am as well, I get to see harry." I smiled full heartily, turning around to face her.

"Harry stayed downstairs," she commented as I look behind her shoulder, "there is food downstairs it's no surprise that he stayed." She laughed.

"I know men and their food," I laughed; though not really meaning it all that much. I thought back to the time when Draco didn't eat at all because I was upset and was just confused about everything that was happening right now. Only later when we both went down did he finally decide to get something to get as well.

"What's wrong?" questioned Hermione.

"Nothing, just thinking," I sighed knowing that I couldn't and not really wanting to keep everything inside. I needed to tell her everything she is after all my best friend. "Listen if I tell you have to promise that you won't tell harry," I spoke softly in case Harry was on his way up but it was unlikely at least until the food was gone or he was full.

"What is it then," Hermione pushed on.

"It's just that well; Draco and I have become friends." I whispered to my best friend.

"Jesus Lizzy, if harry found out he flip knowing that you'd befriended his worst enemy." Her face went from shocked to horrify as she spoke.

"I know and that is exactly why you can't tell him. Beside I couldn't help he has been so sweet and kind to me in every way possible, I don't mean to be mean to harry but there have been certain things that Draco has notice about me that Harry hasn't"

"I see, you so love him"

"NO!" She raised her eyebrow as though she didn't believe me, "I don't and he doesn't love me either it's simply friendship." I forced upon her.

Slowly we made our way downstairs for a light dinner, after dessert a screech echoed nearby an owl flew through the window dropping a large bouquet of flowers on my lap. "Who's that from," Harry asked. As I read the envelope that came with it.

"From the Malfoy's, as a thank you; for attending the Christmas ball," I lied quickly and smoothly.

"I didn't know you went to anything like that" he spoke angered by what I had told him.

"We haven't had exactly whole lot of time talk either harry, now have we?" I hollered back at him.

"No but that is beside the point."

"Is it now," I yelled, pulling away from the table and hastily excusing myself from the table. I left only to hear the scrapping of another chair follow mine.

Placing the flowers in a vase a setting those upon a bed side table beside the bed that harry and I now share. Straighten them out, harry walked into the room, "So what's the flowers for?" he managed to spit out.

"I told you already harry, don't push me right now,"

"So what's this then?"

I turned around and scanned what he was holding. "You're checking up on me now?" I could really feel the blood began to boil.

"No"

"Really cause what the hell do you call, reading my letter?" I must have dropped it on the way up here.

"Whatever apparently I need to," he screamed crumpling the letter in his hands, I stormed over a ripped the letter from him, reading it over quickly I smiled to myself.

"Look at you, you betrayed me,"

"Like hell I did."

"Whatever, you lying bitch," I gasped in shock as tears formed in my eyes. I waved my wand and packed my stuff.  
>"Running off to Malfoy are we?"<p>

"What if I am, it's better than you," I turned around and noticed a few people in the door way, I left through the living room getting sad looks from everyone which meant they all heard I smiled and waved sadly and left the house.

* * *

><p>AN; Thank you, review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Their dinner being nearly ready I decided to take this moment to go upstairs and unpack a few of my belongings."I'm so glad that you were able to make it sometime during the holiday Elizabeth." Hermione spoke from behind me, after following me up the steps.<p>

"I am as well, I get to see harry." I smiled full heartily, turning around to face her.

"Harry stayed downstairs," she commented as I look behind her shoulder, "there is food downstairs it's no surprise that he stayed." She laughed.

"I know men and their food," I laughed; though not really meaning it all that much. I thought back to the time when Draco didn't eat at all because I was upset and was just confused about everything that was happening right now. Only later when we both went down did he finally decide to get something to get as well.

"What's wrong?" questioned Hermione.

"Nothing, just thinking," I sighed knowing that I couldn't and not really wanting to keep everything inside. I needed to tell her everything she is after all my best friend. "Listen if I tell you have to promise that you won't tell harry," I spoke softly in case Harry was on his way up but it was unlikely at least until the food was gone or he was full.

"What is it then," Hermione pushed on.

"It's just that well; Draco and I have become friends." I whispered to my best friend.

"Jesus Lizzy, if harry found out he flip knowing that you'd befriended his worst enemy." Her face went from shocked to horrify as she spoke.

"I know and that is exactly why you can't tell him. Beside I couldn't help he has been so sweet and kind to me in every way possible, I don't mean to be mean to harry but there have been certain things that Draco has notice about me that Harry hasn't"

"I see, you so love him"

"NO!" She raised her eyebrow as though she didn't believe me, "I don't and he doesn't love me either it's simply friendship."I forced upon her.

Slowly we made our way downstairs for a light dinner, after dessert a screech echoed nearby an owl flew through the window dropping a large bouquet of flowers on my lap. "Who's that from," Harry asked. As I read the envelope that came with it.

"From the Malfoy's, as a thank you; for attending the Christmas ball," I lied quickly and smoothly.

"I didn't know you went to anything like that" he spoke angered by what I had told him.

"We haven't had exactly whole lot of time talk either harry, now have we?" I hollered back at him.

"No but that is beside the point."

"Is it now," I yelled, pulling away from the table and hastily excusing myself from the table. I left only to hear the scrapping of another chair follow mine.

Placing the flowers in a vase a setting those upon a bed side table beside the bed that harry and I now share. Straighten them out, harry walked into the room, "So what's the flowers for?" he managed to spit out.

"I told you already harry, don't push me right now,"

"So what's this then?"

I turned around and scanned what he was holding. "You're checking up on me now?" I could really feel the blood began to boil.

"No" really cause what the hell do you call, reading my letter?" I must have dropped it on the way up here.

"Whatever apparently I need to," he screamed crumpling the letter in his hands, I stormed over a ripped the letter from him, reading it over quickly I smiled to myself.

"Look at you, you betrayed me,"

"Like hell I did."

"Whatever, you're a lying bitch" I gasped in shock as tears formed in my eyes. I waved my wand and packed my stuff.  
>"Running off to Malfoy are we?"<p>

"What if I am, it's better than you," I turned around and noticed a few people in the door way, I left through the living room getting sad looks from everyone which meant they all heard I smiled and waved sadly and left the house.

* * *

><p>AN ; thank you everyone please review, so that I can make my stories better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Something in the Mist **

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Malfoy Manor, knocking way too loud. Lucius answered the door as soon as I saw him, the way his blonde hair reminded my so greatly of Draco, I burst into tears, "is Draco here," I managed to get out.<p>

"He isn't Elizabeth, he is at Blaise's at the moment," Lucius spoke.

"Oh," was all that I was able to get out.

"You are more than welcome to come on in," Lucius grabbed my bag and threw it at a near by house elf who disappeared almost right away. Lucius led me to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He then took the flowers from me and put them in a vase, "They are beautiful, are they from…harry," I could hear the sneer, and the attempt at trying to be nice to me.

I let out a harsh laugh, "No fucking potter, bloody git that he is." I saw Lucius smirk at this, "The flowers," I began regaining some composure, "are actually from Draco" I finished.

He face looked shock, but him to regained composure. He never said anything just busied himself with making me a cuppa and I gracefully accepted it, Lucius and I just sat and talk and he honestly did make me fell a lot better. Whoever thought the Lucius could be so caring.

it wasn't too lone before Draco, got home I was so glad to see him. I thanked Lucius for the tea as Draco and I headed up stairs to his bedroom.

"What are you doing here Lizzy," Draco asked me as we sat down.

"oh, its Harry," I began to explained everything to him.

As I spoke he just hugged me, stroking my hair. I smiled.

"Don't worry about him, he will get over it before you know it, he should know that you wouldn't do that," Draco spoke, trying to cheer me up.

"Well that's what I thought, but... apparently he doesn't."

Things past for the rest of the night, I smiled secretly thanking Draco.


End file.
